


Me and My Husband

by ghermez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mitski made me write this., Post-Time Skip, they're married your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghermez/pseuds/ghermez
Summary: Kunimi doesn’t even blink when Tobio kisses him. But he softens, like crème caramel, sweet on Tobio’s tongue, sharp with his teeth, tantalizingly sucking Tobio’s lower lip into his mouth.This is what he promised.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	Me and My Husband

And at least in this lifetime  
We're sticking together  
Me and my husband  
We're sticking together

**_-_** Mitski. “Me and My Husband.” _Be the Cowboy_

They have a rare day off together. Tobio rests on Tuesdays, and Kunimi is home for a change. In wee hours of the morning, they linger around one another, kissing with minty toothpaste fresh on their tongues, then pulling away, faces red as if they are sixteen still, stealing glances between sets and time-outs. Kunimi with the morning sun shining on his sharp cheekbones makes Tobio’s stomach do a weird flip. He cooks them omelets, which feel way more special than they are for the way Kunimi’s eyes sparkle and says his thanks a little louder than usual.

They eat in almost too quiet of a silence, but Tobio likes it. It lets him reacquaint himself with Kunimi’s sounds. The nearly delicate way he eats. He stands in the bathroom, a razor in his hand after a quick shower, can’t help but watch. The shower turns on, the noise muffled thanks to the soft music Kunimi plays while he washes his hair. He applies some fancy twenty-thousand-yen conditioner, carefully threading it into his locks. Tobio is so entranced he forgets to shave an entire spot.

“What?” Kunimi quirks a neat eyebrow, not bothering to use a towel. Tobio’s blood hums in his veins at the sight of those long legs. They’re strong and sturdy, the sight of thick thighs still startling Tobio.

“Nothing. You look like you’re having fun,” he explains. Kunimi opens the small refrigerator he has atop the cabinet in the bathroom. He pulls out two facial sheet masks.

There are at least twenty bottles and tubs of creams on Kunimi’s side of the sinks. Tobio is still watching him, eyes the way a drop of water drips down his neck and pools in his clavicle, his collarbones seeming to protrude much softer than they used to. He’s filled out a little. His arms solid where they used to be twig-like. Kunimi stares back as he puts on a light orange hair band, pushing his bangs back.

When Kunimi comes to him with a light blue hair band, Tobio stands still and lets him do whatever he wishes.

“Here. Scrub your face with this.” He squeezes a dollop of something foamy in Tobio’s palm. He eyes it then follows the movements that he’s just seen Kunimi perform. In little circles, he rubs the foam into his skin, liking how its lack of scent lets him focus on the gentle way it feels. After what he’s counted as sixty-seven seconds, Kunimi gently nudges him. “Wash.”

Then there are two more products Tobio doesn’t know the name of nor is he interested in learning, really, but he finds his hands working on his face in a familiar method. He’s seen Kunimi do this for so long, it’s second nature to him.

Now, they sit on the couch, Tobio’s head resting on a pillow in Kunimi’s lap. Tobio blinks up at him. He wanted to go on a run, how is he lying down instead?

“Does it have to be this complicated?”

“Be quiet.”

“Are you—”

Kunimi gives him a sharp look, so Tobio shuts his mouth. Kunimi is terrifying enough on any day, and having a mask clinging to the contours of his face makes him even more so.

His initial queasiness over how _cold_ the mask is flitters away when Kunimi’s delicate fingers begin to smooth over the planes of cheekbones, jaw, around the socket of his eyes, and at his temples. Every touch feels like worship. The movements are tiny, but patient. Slow. Tobio opens his eyes, and the sight of his husband’s face still makes his heart ricochet in his chest like a little pinball. It should get easier, he’s told himself a year ago, but no. He finds the silver band on Kunimi’s ring finger, and the novelty, that first pitter-patter of his heartbeat kicking up speed, doesn’t seem to wear off at all.

“Leave this on for twenty minutes.”

He opens his mouth to point out that he could have run five kilometers in that much time, but then feels those fingers, still at his temple, fingering the hair he knows has gone a little gray. The mask smells of lemons but Tobio wants to smell the oranges in Kunimi’s hair. He sits up, gingerly, not sure how his mask would hold against any sudden movement, and leans close—that song Kunimi has on repeat plays still, a soft croon in the background of how fiercely his blood floods his system. Kunimi doesn’t even blink when Tobio kisses him. But he softens, like crème caramel, sweet on Tobio’s tongue, sharp with his teeth, tantalizingly sucking Tobio’s lower lip into his mouth. He frowns at the taste of lemon, then realizes their kissing has dislodged the filmy thing on his face.

“It’s okay. Fifteen is enough,” Kunimi murmurs, then peels the mask off Tobio’s face, then his. Their faces are still wet from the goo, but Tobio’s cheeks are warm from where Kunimi frames his jaw with his fingers.

This, he thinks, is their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a toothache because of this, please don't ask me to pay for your trip to the dentist, I'm broke. Come talk to me about soft stuff on twitter.


End file.
